1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a facsimile apparatus, a facsimile transmission means, and a facsimile transmission method, and more plarticularly to a facsimile apparatus, a facsimile transmission means, and a facsimile transmission method having a multi-color printing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it would be convenient for a user of a facsimile apparatus if the facsimile apparatus could easily distinguish a document transmitted from a particular sender, particularly when the facsimile apparatus receives image information from numerous unspecified senders (terminals).
Accordingly, in an example proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.11-252342, a document transmitted from a particular sender is recorded and output with a type of paper or a color of paper that is specified by the user. In another example proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.2000-78269, a ring-tone corresponding to a particular sender is rung whenever receiving a document from the particular sender.
However, the former example has a problem of being unable to record and output the received document when there is no supply of the specified paper. The latter example has a problem of being unnoticed when the user is not sufficiently near the facsimile apparatus to hear or distinguish the ring-tone.